


It's Been A While

by Spideyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/pseuds/Spideyson
Summary: Peter Parker tells his mentor and Friend Tony Stark about his day.





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is unbeta'd so please enjoy.

Spring was currently in full bloom, the flowers leaving a sweet smell that wafted around the park as the busy people of New York hurried off to their next destination. The sun was setting slowly over everyone, but it never stopped the constant bustle on the city streets. Everyone around seemed happier than usual, smiles littered on their faces as they went about their business.  

Even though the sun seemed to be setting over the city, it still shone down on two people that had taken up occupancy on a bench in the middle of the park. The two people were currently laughing over what one of them had said, their smiles bright, looking happy and content with themselves. 

Peter had invited his friend and mentor Tony to enjoy a nice afternoon in the park, the two of them hadn’t been able to catch up lately, so Peter had decided it was time to change that.  

So many exciting things had been happening in his life, and he couldn’t wait to update Tony, knowing that his friend would be more than happy to listen to him.  

“I’ve been working on some new adjustments for the Iron Spider suit, I know you said not to play around with it and, in your words,  _hack into a multi-million-dollar super suit,_ but, hear me out, I’ve added some really cool new features that I’m sure you’ll feel pretty proud of me for,” Peter exclaimed, pulling out his sketchbook that had a bunch of different blueprint ideas and scribbles all over the pages.  

Peter wasn’t the most talented when it came to art, but he tried his best when it came to designing and upgrades on certain mechanical things he was working on. He’d seen how Tony would write every thought down that came into his head, an entire desk full of notes and random scribbles of different Iron Man suit designs or concepts for new AI’s littered all over the top of it.  

“Oh, I completely forgot,” Peter perked up, quickly reaching towards his bag and pulling out a large manila envelope. “Guess where this is from! I got in, can you believe it? MIT wants me in their school, I can follow in your footsteps!”  

Peter had always looked up to Tony, no matter how much Tony thought this was a bad idea, always telling him of the bad decisions he made and always wanting the best for him, but Peter knew Tony. He knew the person that he was, the gentle and kind person who looked out for his friends and loved ones, the kind of person who always protected him from danger, even gave him a suit with all the functions necessary to keep him safe.  

Tony had always been proud of Peter, knowing how far he could go in life, no matter what he did, if he continued as Spider-man, or got a university degree. No matter what he did, Tony was proud, and always would be.  

“Oh, I saw Steve the other day, he’s doing really good lately, which is always good to see. You know how he was a couple of months ago, I’m just glad he’s back up on his feet again! He told me that he was going to come to see you soon, he wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry that he hasn’t visited in a while, been busy. You know how it is, being a superhero and all.”  

After spending so much time with the Avengers, even when he was anxious around them as he looked up to them all, he had finally gotten to know them all on a personal level. Peter would always spend as much time as could with each of them, they all adored Peter and loved the company he kept. Regardless of the friendships that he’d made with all of them, Tony would always be his favourite person.  

“It’s been good spending time with every one of the Avengers, they’re all wonderful people and it’s no wonder you kept them all around so long. They all miss you terribly, Mr. Stark.”  

When the breeze hit Peter so suddenly, he finally realized where he was. He wasn’t surrounded by the flowers blooming in the park or happy strangers staggered randomly around him. No, Peter was in a cemetery, the fresh flowers that he had gotten from the florist at his feet as he held onto his backpack, trying to hold back the tears that were eager to escape.  

Everything around him was dim and depressing, there were no birds chirping, no smiles around the place, and all Peter could do was stare at the tombstone in front of him. The one that belonged to his friend, his mentor, Tony Stark.  

After Peter had gotten back to earth after everything that had happened on Titan, his friend sadly wasn’t there by his side when he landed back on solid ground. Tony knew what he had to do to save the world, and even though it was hard on Peter and Tony’s loved ones, he knew that this is how he wanted to be remembered.  

Peter had been visiting Tony’s grave every afternoon after school, he wanted to be able to tell Tony everything good that had happened in his life, even if he wasn’t there to share those memories with him anymore. He just hoped that what he said to the grave, Tony was out there somewhere listening.  

Peter had been spending his time with the Avengers cause they all felt the shock of their friend leaving them. They were always there for Peter, they all knew how much Tony meant to him, and they were there for whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on, or for someone to talk to him about all the good that Tony had achieved in his successful life.  

“I miss you a lot, Mr. Stark… Tony, it’s just not the same here without you. It’s hard to go on some days knowing that you aren’t there to tell me about a new piece of technology you’re working on, to show me how it works.” The tears were streaking Peter’s face, but he knew that he needed to cry, the emotional release is what he needed at this time as he’d been holding in his pain for way too long. “I’m still creating, I’m still saving the world and looking out for the little guy.”  

Peter was trying to collect himself, holding his knees to his chest to try and control the emotions that had bubbled up to the surface and overflown from him. He missed his friend so much, and he knew that he couldn’t get him back, and it was something that he was still coming to terms with, he knew that it just took time.  

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll always come back to visit you, maybe next time I could bring the Avengers with me. They’d like that.”  

Peter stood up from his spot, making sure that the flowers he’d bought to place on the grave were nicely placed. He turned around and headed towards the gates of the cemetery, allowing the tears to continue to fall down his face. Peter turned to have one last glance at the grave, before heading back home.  

It was hard to be without his friend, mentor and father figure, and some days were harder than others.


End file.
